Not exactly a secret
by anon azure
Summary: –SEQUEL TO 'Secret Friends'– It has been ten years since the Vongola storm and rain guardian got together. And all are living their lives… Until something happens to certain guardians… NOTE: Please don't kill me!… Also Rating may change... Depends...
1. Prologue

**Anon: **HELLO PEOPLE! I AM BACK BABY! In the last chapter of my past story **'Secret Friends'** I asked you all if you wanted to know how Gokudera and Yamamoto had kids… So since you guys gave me so much support from my last story… Here is the… wait for it…..**THE SEQUEL**! TA-DA so in this story I will feature _all_ my favorite pairings for the fun of it! Of course with 8059 as the main pairing, so I hope you guys enjoy. Oh and my other personas are taking a vacation. Cause we all nearly killed each other during our little family reunion… So… Yeah… I'm wondering whether I should invite them to host again or not… Oh well… So~ on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** –SEQUEL TO 'Secret Friends'– It has been ten years since the Vongola storm and rain guardian got together. And all are living their lives… Until something happens to certain guardians… NOTE: Please don't kill me!…

**-=-=-=-:::Not Exactly A Secret:::-=-=-=-**

**~In~**

**~Three~**

**~Two~**

**~One~**

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

**The Awesome-ish Prologue –**

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

"Ah it's finally finish! After 2 years of research it's finally done! I have to keep this cold until _he_ comes to pick it up and attempt the experiment… Hmm, I'm sure the Vongola guardians won't mind if I put it in the fridge… I'll just write a note…

_EXPERIMENTAL_

_DO NOT TOUCH_

That should do… _~YAWN~_… It's late I should get some sleep…"

With that the figure that stood at the kitchen in front of the refrigerator closed the appliances' door and the light that dimly illuminated the room had disappeared leaving the kitchen to be swallowed once more in the darkness of the moonless night.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

The Vongola tenth generation boss Tsunayoshi Sawada and his guardians now reside in the Vongola main house located in Italy. Of course he has moved there along with his guardians. His _officially _right hand man and Storm guardian Gokudera, Hayato has loyally been by his side as his right hand man, guardian and most of all, one of best friends.

Yamamoto, Takeshi his rain guardian, the dimmed _Born Hitman_ and also his best friend. Although, the man mentioned is currently away for a mission, along with his future brother-in-law Sasagawa, Ryohei. Yes, the 26 year old boss and the sun guardian's little sister are engaged, and everyone is excited for them. Of course the Vongola tenth as to make an official announcement for their engagement, but the storm guardian already had everything planned out for the announcement.

The tenth generation mist and cloud guardian however, is as usual, missing. Muroko Rukudo and Chrome Dokuro are most of the time _not_ with the family. They mostly hang out with their own gang. Kyouya, Hibari: the cloud guardian is still doing research about the _rings _while biting people to death along the way. Although the cloud guardian would be found at the Cavallone estate at some times with the said family's boss, most people hope to live a long life so– no one _dared_ question the reason. What both of the two _always-not-present_ guardians do during their free time _(__**Separately **__mind you! Because they will most likely try to kill each other if they are together)_, most would rather not know.

His lighting guardian, the once temperamental child Lambo, now 16 his hair has thankfully changed from afro to a more, wavier type of hair style. Despite being a teenager, he was and still a cry baby… still couldn't kill Reborn despite still declaring that he will be the one to take the said Hitman's life _(according to the pathetic cow himself as Reborn would _**less**_ cruelly put it)_. However though, from a noisy, nosy, annoying child, he was now much calmer than usual more patient although, again still a cry baby. How he grew up to be such a teenager from his child-self still remains a mystery to the family. Did I mention he's still a cry baby despite being now _hot _in the several eyes of some female population of the world?

Let's not forget the ever-so-awesome tutor that is Reborn. Ever since the Arcobaleno curse has been lifted he had returned to his normal self. So did the other Arcobalenos and decided to continue on with their lives. Most of the time he would hang out in the base, basically scolding anyone if they didn't do things by his standards, he only goes on missions when he threatens the young sky guardian brunette to give him one. It's always either one: he is bored and _**needs**_ to kill someone, or two: he just _**wants**_to kill someone.

Yup, this was the Vongola's life now. Kyoko is also living with them in Italy learning about the country's rich culture and history and is clearly enjoying the fact that she and Tsuna are engage and the wedding, the two had decided was to be within a few months. Haru is currently travelling the world, but of course was going to be Kyoko's maid of honor. Banchi had returned to her and Gokudera's house, she still can… _Cook-obviously-questionable-dishes-much-to-her-delight-and-the-suffering-of-others._ Shamal serves as the Vongola family's doctor, although most of the time he still refuses to treat any non-female, patients. Giannini is still, as competitive as ever with Spanner when it comes to creating new types of inventions to help the Vongola family, but most of the time is responsible causing explosions in the manor constantly, leaving the tenth generation boss to deal with the repairs. Shoichi is part of the family, but for some reason, he is not seen often. Although, he gives his weekly reports and keeps his meetings with Tsuna via satellite video. Fuuta lives at the mansion but he has his own jobs from time to time. I-Pin would visit since she returns to China sometimes to do more training with Fon. And they say the rest is history…

Well…

Not exactly…

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

**59..Storm has logged in…**

**ImissMyHayato has logged in…**

**59..Storm: **OI IDIOT!

**ImissMyHayato: ** Haya-Chan!

**59..Storm:** WTF IS WITH YOUR NEW USERNAME HUH?

**ImissMyHayato:** Aw… But its true Haya-Chan I miss you so much… I'm so lonely without you. ()

**ImissMyHayato:** I haven't seen you for the last 3 months! I wanna come home a cuddle with my little tsundere and make him feel all loved and

**59..Storm:** LALALALALALAH! I'm ignoring what you just typed. And quit whining you'll be home in 2 days for goodness sake!

**ImissMyHayato:** But I can't wait that long…. I want to see Hayato now!

**59..Storm:** SILENCE! FINISH YOUR DAMN JOB YOUMIGHT HAVE GOTTEN HOME EARLIER IDIOT!

**ImissMyHayato:** Aw… Does Hayato miss me?

**59..Storm:** Not even in the slightest…

**ImissMyHayato:** Aw… Haya-Chan is so tsundere… Dx

**ImissMyHayato:** But anyway I have to go now! I'll be home as soon as I can! See you soon!

**59..Storm:** Yeah, yeah whatever… Don't be late for the tenth's official engagement party! Even the damn Varia is coming and Dino's family for the celebration! You and that Turf top better be home by then…

**59..Storm:** Oh and when you do try to get the pineapple head guy to come along with Chrome

**ImissMyHayato:** Hayato…

**ImissMyHayato:** I really do miss you…

**59..Strom:** …..

**59..Strom:** I-I guess, I miss you too…

**59..Strom:** Idiot…

**ImissMyHayato: **YAY! I MADE HAYATO SAY IT! Or… TYPE IT! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HAYATO!

**59..Storm:** SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO YOUR JOB YOU FREAKING BASEBALL IDIOT AND GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN SHOVE A DOZEN DYNAMITES IN IT AND WATCH YOU BE BLOWN SKY HIGH WHILE I LAUGH MY LUNGS OUT AT YOU! AND CHANGE YOUR DAMN USERNAME IDIOT!

**ImissMyHayato: **Hahaha I love you Hayato!

**ImissMyHayato has logged off…**

**59..Storm:** I love you too idiot… Be careful… Come home soon…

**NOTICE: The user has logged out your message will be listed as an offline message and the user will receive it the next time he/she logs in…**

**59..Storm has logged off…**

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~59~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

He sat in his massive office sighing as he turned off his laptop. His face still blushing as his mind thought back on his last message that he had sent his _now-official-lover_. His work was finish and there was nothing else left to do. Thankfully he had prepared everything that was going to be needed for the sky guardian's official engagement party was all done. The only thing left to do was to wait for the day to arrive. He stood up from his office chair and made his way towards the lounge chair that was place in the opposite wall across from his table. He doesn't remember _how_ he got the damn thing. But he does remember bits and pieces of_ why_ he had gotten the leather coated furniture. He remembers the baseball idiot persuading him to buy it.

The idiot's number one reason was for the chair to be laid on whenever he would feel exhausted and feel the need to lie down. Of course the storm guardian protested the idea of him being tired while working. But of course the rain guardian being, well the usual Yamato Takeshi had decided to give a _**demonstrative**_ argument on _why _he should have a lounge chair in the silverette's office. Apparently, the demonstration included Gokudera being _spent_ and caused an aching in his back after the… _activity_ that had occurred caused by the baseball freak.

The baseball idiot won that argument by a land slide.

The face blushed a thousand shades of red once again as that moment in time made its way back in his mind. Making the temperamental storm guardian relive the memory as he laid down on the couch. He glanced at his wrist watch and decided to take a nap since there was nothing much to do anyway. Although he knows that he will never admit it out loud. He loved the raven swordsman a bit too much. The ten years they've been since the _'Secret Friends'_ incident as Gokudera had called it, the hazel-eyed Japanese had done nothing but shower the Italian silver-head with his love and dedication. Although the Italian would not admit it openly, he loved the baseball-loving-idiot in more ways than words could ever describe.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~59~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

The Japanese swordsman of Vongola smiled as he turned off his laptop. He leaned back of the first class seat of the plane he was currently in. His mission with the sun guardian had been done the day before the mission only required a negotiation with another family in Spain. The sun guardian had handled the negotiation part Yamamoto on the other hand was only there for back up just in case something unpleasant might happen. A little argument had broken out and the results were… not the pretty. Although after the demonstration of both the rain and sun guardian why they _should not mess with the Vongola family_, the feud was resolved and the negotiation was complete. So now the two guardians are on their way home, back to the Italian Vongola base.

He wondered how _his _Hayato would act once he surprises the Italian born that he would be home by tonight rather than two days as the other had expected.

"OI, I CAN'T WAIT TO GET HOME TO THE EXTREME!"

" Ahahahaha… Me too sempai… Me too…"

"Haha, I'm glad both of you haven't changed…"

Dino Cavallone had insisted that they return to Italy together on his family's private plane. It turned out that the Don also had business in the same country and they had met by coincidence. Not that the two could refuse the offer since both wanted to return home as well.

_We will be arriving in Italy in half an hour… Please turn off all electronic devices during the landing procedure…_

The voice from the speaker said. At the same time the samurai of rain turned to look out the window awaiting the moment he is able to hold his beloved half within his arms once again.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~59~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

**Anon: **Dah dah dah the end. I'm bored.


	2. A moment of celebration in mafia world

**Anon: **YAY! I HAVE READERS ALREADY! I'm so happy…. Haha for this story I think the chapter titles will be stupid. But it's my story and I do what the hell I want! Plus I'm currently addicted to Gintama which may be the reason this story may end up with more stupidity and idiotic situations. So I apologize in advance and once again I say… MY STORY I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! YAY!

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** –SEQUEL TO 'Secret Friends'– It has been ten years since the Vongola storm and rain guardian got together. And all are living their lives… Until something happens to certain guardians… NOTE: Please don't kill me!…

**-=-=-=-:::Not Exactly A Secret:::-=-=-=-**

**~In~**

**~Three~**

**~Two~**

**~One~**

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

**Chapter One – "A moment of celebration in mafia world…"**

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

It has exactly been 42 hours 50 minutes and 25 seconds until the moment it would be revealed to the mafia world the engagement the Vongola tenth, Tsunayoshi Sawada to Kyoko Sasagawa. Yeah, it was the main event of the evening and all leaders of the alliances the tenth generation Vongola has made over the years were present for this very eventful evening.

The ballroom of the manor was well furnished and decorated. In curtsey of the Haru, Chrome and Hana whom _by the way _was now the official girlfriend of the Vongola's sun guardian, and of course the overall design was approved by Bianchi. The food at catering was deemed delicious and appetizing by the guardians and was especially approved to safe to be eaten by Lambo, who was thankful that food now were not poisonous or dangerous to ones' health at all. After all he was suddenly, forcibly tied down on a chair and choke down the food prepared for the ball by a certain raven haired hitman, with a transforming green chameleon to taste test it all.

Security of the event was well planned by none other than the right hand man and storm guardian. The dress that Kyoko was going to wear was beautiful of course with the help of her future-mother-in-law Nana and her best friends Hana and Haru. Kyoko was a sight to be seen by all, now that she wore her strapless cream colored gown, with a bejeweled designed just the near bottom of the dress. Lovely white rose pins holding her long hair up and her make up the brought the shine in her beautiful eyes.

Everything was going to be perfect as the right hand of the Vongola tenth generation and storm guardian ensured his friend and boss.

There was only one teeny, tiny problem…

"How's the security? Are there enough men? Maybe I should call in those whom I gave a day off today and just pay them extra for their work tonight?"

The Vongola tenth generation, Sawada, Tsunayoshi… was currently having a nervous breakdown…

"It's fine tenth… The men were distributed properly throughout the mansion just in case anything were to happen which I doubt there would be, since everything is going to be fine. Plus if anything does happen, I've spoken to Varia and they agreed to help out."

The half Italian said as he tried to calm his boss down while helping the brunette into his white suit jacket, while the said brunette was fixing his maroon red tie.

"Everything will be fine tenth."

"I-I know… B-But I-I can't help it…" the brunette said still attempting to fix his tie.

"I assure you tenth everything will be flawless for your engagement night."

"R-Right… What about the food?"

"Delicious and poison-free according to Lambo and back-up by Reborn."

"What about—"

"Bianchi was kept busy enough to kept her away from making anything in the kitchen." _'Many lives shall be spared this night...'_ he added as a thought.

"Oh ok… Good… The guest?"

"All here… "

"O-Ok…. Dino?"

"Present along with Romario and others from his family..."

"My dad?"

"Present and already with your mother.

"How about Colonello? Fuuta? I-Pin? Fon? And the rest?"

"Present. Present. Present. Present. Even Verde is here, and the rest of the former Archobelleno promised to keep an eye on his just in case he tries to steer trouble."

"How about the Varia? Xanxus?"

"Yes, tenth… The Varia arrived although they were late. I've spoken with Xanxus, well… Technically Squalo and he promises to keep them from making a scene as much as possible."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring Gokudera."

"Yes. But I do have permission from Xanxus to blow them up if they caused any distruptions."

"O….k… Right… I-It's going to be fine…"

The boss told himself as he took a deep breath and turned around to face the mirror. He straightened his clothes making sure there were no wrinkles and no dirt. He wanted everything to be perfect. Not for him, but for his-soon-to-be-wife. He wanted to make this night one that she could remember and maybe tell this his future kid/s. He shook his head as he told himself to not think that far in his life. In the reflection of the mirror he saw the small smile painted on his storm guardian's face.

"How do I look?" he asked his long time best friend as he faced him.

"You look stunning ten… Tsuna…" he answered sincerely to his boss. Then a small knock on the door was heard. It open slightly to reveal the rain guardian. He got in the room then closed and locked the door behind him and turned to his best friends and smiled at the brunette.

"Hey… Wow Tsuna you look great."

"Ya-Yamamoto when did you get back?" He asked his best friend with wide eyes.

"Just this morning sorry I'm late…"

"Ah, no worries… I'm glad you came back safely and thanks Yamamoto." He answered his baseball loving friend happily, and he smiled as widely as he can to try and match up his rain guardian's 1000 watts smile.

"Oi idiot. What do you want?"

"Ahahaha… Just here to tell you guys that there are a lot of people out there and Kyoko-Chan is waiting for you Tsuna."

"Stop pretending and just say you need help with your tie moron." The half Italian said as he pointed out the poorly attempted placing of his aqua blue tie. The raven scratched the back of his head and laughed in an embracing way like a little boy who was caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Ahaha… that too…" he answered while chuckling, earning a chuckle from the brunette and a sigh from the silverette.

"Anyway… Gokudera I need to go check on Kyoko, ok?"

"Alright tenth and don't worry about a thing."

"Right…. Got that… Right…"

"Tsuna go you'll be fine…" the rain guardian ensured him as he placed a friendly hand atop of the sky guardian's right shoulder. He smiled a smile of gratitude to both his high school and still best friends as he turned and left closing the door behind him.

Sigh. "Come here idiot and I'll fix your damn tie."

"Ahaha… Sorry I can never seem to get it right." Yamamoto said as he walked over to Gokudera allowing the other to fix his crooked, sad excuse of a tie.

"You are late idiot!" Gokudera said as he finished fixing the tie and tightened it up more than it should be making the taller man slightly choke.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry I worried—y-you Ha-Hayato… B-But when you told me about the new mission… I h-had some difficulties… H-Hayato… C-Can't b-bre-breathe" he tried to answer while choking. The storm guardian glared at the other before he loosened the tie once more earning a relieved sigh from the rain guardian.

"So did you assemble the guardians like I asked you to before coming here? Everyone has to be here during the tenth's announcement."

"Ahaha yes. I got everyone to come. Lambo is with I-Pin and Fuuta, Ryohei-sempai's with Hana, Chrome is with Mukuro and the rest of their gang…"

"Wait… You actually got Mukuro to come... Willingly?"

"Yep."

"How did you manage that?"

"Actually Chrome told him that it was important to her to attend tonight and she used some kind of charm of hers and Mukuro and the rest decided to come along."

"Hn, she maybe more deceitful than I thought, I trust Kyouya's here with Dino-san? Did you make sure that him and Mukuro are far from each other."

"Yes and yes. Hibari is always with Dino and they are at the far end of the ballroom while Mukuro and his gang are at the other end. Nothing to worry about…" He said confidently as the shorter of the two finished fixing his tie.

"Hey, you alright?" the rain guardian asked as he saw that the storm guardian was paler than usual.

"Yeah fine, sorry just a bit tired from the preparation and stuff…"

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard Hayato." The baseball loving man said as he placed both his hands at each side of his lover's cheeks. Gokudera immediately relaxed as he felt the other man's hands. Years of being loved by the Japanese swordsman made him vulnerable to Yamamoto's touch. Not that he'd ever tell the rain guardian that— ever…

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect for tonight."

The half Italian's eyes widened as the raven haired man placed a kiss upon the Italian man's forehead. The silverette was immobile at the act and had an evidently slight blush marrying his face and the surprise still lingering as well as he stared up at the dark orbs that show sincerity and a smile so assuring that it made his heart melt at that moment. But not like he's ever going to tell the baseball loving idiot any of what he's thinking.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked with a straight face, yet failing as the blush upon his cheek were still evident.

"Ahahaha... Nothing much, just making sure my lover is fine..." the rain answered with his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Tch. Idiot."

The other replied while turning away from his lover. They left the room in silence, but despite the quiet atmosphere among them there was contentment as the Japanese man laced his fingers with his Italian lover, and the storm never moved or untangled their hands apart. The silverette merely grasped the hand tighter as they approached the manor's ballroom.

"You ready Hayato?"

"Tch. I'm the tenth's right hand man of course I'm..."

The storm guardian's little speech was cut off when warm lips latched themselves on his own, pulling him in a chaste kiss. His mind currently went blank at that moment, and it was still a bit fuzzy when the other pulled back. A smiled graced his taller lover's lips as the other placed another kiss on his forehead.

"I mean it… Don't push yourself too hard Hayato... I love you."

The rain guardian whispered near his left ear making the Italian blush once more. The rain guardian became a little more serious ever since he accepted the fact that the entire 'Mafia game' was all real. Also a bit controlling when he was given his own men for his section and also against the storm guardian just to make sure that his lover was healthy and well rested. Another few seconds of composing himself and he went through the ballroom's large decorated oak doors with the rain guardian right beside him.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

The room was filled with people from different mafia families from around the world. Some bosses were with their lovers, right-hands, or any other companion they've decided would to take to the event. Different colors from the night gowns of women bought more life to the night. The hired orchestra was silent. As all who were present in the ballroom gazed upon the man that stood at the top of the flight of stairs.

"Thank you all for coming this evening..." he started as he watched the others halt their chatting and looked up to him. He took a deep breath as he continued...

"Allies, friends and family of Vongola, I welcome you all. This night we witness the official engagement of the tenth generation head of Vongola Sawada, Tsunayoshi, to the lovely miss Sasagawa, Kyoko..."

As he announced the name of the couple he moved aside to the right taking his place beside a the rain guardian and watched as his friend and boss take the spotlight with his beloved at his side. A short speech from the sky guardian and the party had started.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

**Anon: **YAY!... I'm seriously bored if this is all I can say...


	3. It's gonna be a very long night

**Anon: **I'm still bored only with stress involved. Not thesis this time but a series of stress emitting from random events and _to-do-list_ that is seriously annoying everytime I remember it. Like right now... DAMN IT! Oh well... That's life... Gotta take the good along with the bad. Please ignore my rants and continue on with the story... This is a super long chapter because I'm not that lazy to write it so yay me!

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** –SEQUEL TO 'Secret Friends'– It has been ten years since the Vongola storm and rain guardian got together. And all are living their lives… Until something happens to certain guardians… NOTE: Please don't kill me!…

**-=-=-=-:::Not Exactly A Secret:::-=-=-=-**

**~In~**

**~Three~**

**~Two~**

**~One~**

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

**Chapter Two – "It's gonna be a very long night…"**

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~59~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

The celebration for the Vongola tenth's engagement had been going on for quite awhile. The tenth and his fiancée were continuously being bombarded with questions about the wedding and their future together. Often times the storm guardian would like to help his boss, only to be stopped by a certain dark haired hitman with a fedora and be told that it was something the couple could handle on their own.

"Why don't you take it easy Gokudera?"

"But... Reborn-san..."

"This is no-good-Tsuna's engagement party... The future of his and Kyoko-san's family is his business, I'm sure he can handle it..."

"..."

"Don't you have your own lover to look after?"

"R-Reborn-san!" the Italian said with his face red from embarrassment from the hitman's remark. The smirk that appeared at the raven-haired man face made the Italian blush more than before.

"Hm... Still a child I see..."

"..."

"Whatever... Let no-good-Tsuna handle this, that's an order... Now if you'll excuse me I have to hunt for a certain cow who placed a sad excuse of a trap at my room's door..."

With that, the number one hitman walked away from the Italian. The storm guardian on the other hand only watched as the figure disappeared in the crowd. He couldn't really tell whether the hitman was concerned for him or was just being mysteriously creepy but right. He chose the second choice, after all it was Reborn, if he was concern about someone he'll _never ever_ show it.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~80~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

At the far end of the room the rain guardian samurai lean against the wall watching over the crowd. Occasionally making sure that Mukuro and Hibari didn't cause any trouble nor wanting to kill each other during the festive event of the night. Thankfully the two were both busy with their companions that they didn't even bother with each other despite the fact the they were facing each other.

"Oh goodness this party is very tiring... Oh good evening Yamamoto-san... Is this spot taken?"

"Good evening Lambo, and no..."

With that the teen lean at the wall beside the rain guardian while holding a cup of punch in each hand. They stayed silent for a while only observing the crowd slowly gathering at the dance floor with the orchestra playing soft music. The samurai would occasionally look at the teen taking a sip at the punch being held b his right hand, while leaving the other punch on his left hand untouched. Knowing the young thunder guardian the baseball enthusiast could probably guess for _who_ and _what _was in the cup other cup of punch.

"Um... Lambo..."

"Yes?"

"That drink on your left... It's poisoned isn't it?"

"E-Eh... Ya-Yamamoto-san... Please don't tell anyone..."

'_Ah...I thought so...'_ the rain guardian thought as he knew well what would happen next.

With that the best hitman of the mafia world made his way through the crowd while flirting with some women along the way. Yamamoto saw this and would look at the teen beside him, he could only sigh in pity as the teen kept repeating to himself his mantra composed of the word _'Tolerate...'_ over and over.

"Ahaha... Hey cheer up Lambo... Be strong, you're a teenager now right?"

The older of the two said he smiled and placed a hand on the teen's raven head and ruffled his curly locks like an older brother would. The teen smiled shyly at the older guardian with his face red from embarrassment as he was being treated like a child. But truth be told he liked it, however voicing out his thoughts would earn him a teasing from a number of people. For example a certain raven-haired man wearing a fedora and an insulting smirk with a woman in each arm.

"Evening Yamamoto... Cow..."

Speak of the devil.

A small chat between the hitman and the rain guardian started, of course accompanied with the occasional disturbances of the two unknown women and the continuous glaring and being ignored of the thunder guardian. After another few minutes the teenaged Lambo left hastily along with the poisoned punch that he apparently forgot to give to his target as his pissed off side ruled over his crybaby side. He disappeared somewhere within the crowd making the calm rain guardian sigh in worry and making the hitman smirk.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~59~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

Thankfully the party was going smoothly thought the silver-haired storm guardian. The Varia members were surprisingly being in their best behavior. Although he did hear certain threats of whoever annoys the leader of Varia spends the night with the Varia's sun guardian... in his room, no exceptions. He shrugged at the thought of it, such punishment would be scarier than an angry Xanxus. Also Hibari seemed consumed and relaxed even with the Cavallone don endlessly trying to tell him something. Most people were afraid of coming close to the Vongola cloud guardian, and many thought that the Cavallone don had a death wish for always trying to engage with the said man in a conversation. But Gokudera knew better, after what happened during their last years in Namimori high it was fact that was kept secret between them or else a certain person would not hesitate to bite him to death. Also he was one of the few people thatknew the real relationship of the cloud and Cavallone tenth. He was a – _dare-he-say-it_– trustworthy people in the opinion of the cloud guardian

Gokudera kept his eye on his respectable boss as he made his way to the dance floor with his fiancée at his side. The couple dance happily as their other friends danced alongside them upon the dance floor. Shockingly even Mukuro was dancing, with Chrome of course, and he didn't seem to mind the stares of either curious or scared people on them as would just reply with a smile that was surround with an aura that emitted pure evil. The storm guardian sighed.

'_At least he wasn't causing any troub...' _the man's thoughts were disturbed as someone bumped him.

"Hey... Watch where you're... going..." Gokudera said from an angry tone to very, very slightly worried one as he saw that the one who had made contact with him was their very own teenage thunder guardian with tears in his eyes. The teen merely bowed slightly while simultaneously thrusting the cup in his hand to the still frozen storm guardian and continued his way in a running phase leaving the storm guardian to gaze at his retreating back. When he was no longer frozen he looked suspiciously at the cup only to have it be taken away from his curious gaze by a taller Japanese man.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

"I'll take that... I've got to throw this out before someone accidentally drinks it..."

"Why? Did Bianchi make that punch or even touch it in the slightest? Cause if she did... Make sure you burn it to ashes while you're at it..."

The storm guardian said with a very serious face making the rain guardian chuckle as he called one of his men and ordered the disposal of the drink with strict orders to do it immediately. The man who took the job nodded and made his way to get rid of the drink. He turned back at the to gaze at the Italian man who was now irritated glaring at him, however this only made him chuckle once more.

"Ahahaha... Clam down Hayato, it was just slightly poisoned..."

"P-Poison? Wha..."

"Lambo..."

"Oh... Why?"

"Reborn..."

"Oh… What was it this time?"

"Women in each arm while smirking with the usual ignore treatment"

"Ah."

Yes, the storm and rain guardian knows of the troubles of the little thunder guardian. Since he grew up from being a cry baby... Correction a _5-year-old-crybaby_. When thunder guardian was trouble while growing up from being a _5-year-old-crybaby_ he would normally run to the storm guardian. When he questioned _(heaven help me)_ Reborn the hitman only replied that '_The storm and thunder are very close'_ of course when he was 19 he was irritated when he didn't understand it. But as time passed he slowly understood as he now thought of the young thunder guardian more like a little brothers than the irritating brat he once was. Of course with the ever so caring rain guardian beside him, they both seems to share worry and concern over the teen.

"Maybe I should talk to him? What do you think Hayato?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the silverette whose eyes still followed the trail that the young thunder guardian took as he stormed out of the ballroom.

"No… I think I should go after him… But…"

"Go… I think he needs his _big brother_ to talk to…"

"But…"

"It'll be fine Hayato… I'll take over while you're gone… Oh and make sure you come back… I at least want to have the last dance with you…"

He said to his obviously worried lover who happened to have a blush on his face before hesitantly nodded in agreement and slowly left the ballroom. He watched his lover's back disappear through the crowd then through a door before he sighed and turned his attention to Tsuna who was still happily dancing with his fiancée.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~59~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

The storm guardian found the teenage Lambo sulking in the kitchen drinking something from a bottle that lacked a label. Thankfully the kitchen staff was outside chatting giving them privacy enough for them to talk.

"Oi what're you drinking stupid cow?"

"Shut up Baka-dera… I dunno something I found in the fridge didn't see label but it tastes okay… A bit bitter though…"

Goludera knew that Lambo would reply if he called him that and knew the little brat would call him _'baka-dera'_ it was serious or at least times like this that the storm guardian wouldn't mind the number of names the other would call him as long as the brat would reply. He watched as the thunder guardian drank a glass of— whatever it was and sulk. He knew when there are times to keep quiet and just listen, and that's just what he did as Lambo rambled about a certain Italian black-haired hitman who loves wearing a fedora.

"Here… Drink with me… Just a bit…" Lambo said holding a quarter full of glass to Gokudera.

"I don't think I should…"

"Then could you leave… I want to be alone…"

Gokudera sighed and took the glass and drank it in one gulp. It was sweet but the bitterness made itself know when it settled in the taste buds. He almost spurted it out when the doors of the kitchen suddenly burst open revealing a very angry Varia vice-captain.

"VOOOIII—! I need some wine!"

The long silver-haired Italian announced loudly in the kitchen that only had the two guardians as its occupants. Annoyed the vice-captain saw the label lacking bottle and turned to the guardian and pointed at it.

"VOI— Vongola trash is that any good?"

Although annoyed, the storm guardian was not in the mood to argue nor was it a good time to cause any trouble so he just nodded. The Vatia vice-captain just took the empty glass Gokudera was holding filled it up with haste then gulped it. He gave back the glass to the currently frozen storm guardian and started to leave mumbling something about his boss being pushy, picky, high and mighty and more about some ther things that the storm nor the thunder guardian could no longer make out.

With that he turned back at the thunder guardian who was still a bit sulky and teary, he sighed once more and placed a hand on the other's left shoulder.

"Oi Lambo , why don't you just go to bed? It's getting pretty late anyway and, you're going to take I-Pin sigh-seeing tomorrow right?"

"Yeah you-you're right…"

Both got up and the thunder guardian left the kitchen and was about to head on towards his room but not without muttering a soft, sincere '_thank you'_ to the other. Although nothing was said, it was enough for the thunder guardian to have someone worry about him, even if it's a little bit, it helps him forget about certain emotions for a certain hitman. Gokudera sighed one more but was glad the teen had calmed down. He took the label-less bottle and was about to place it back in the fridge but thought to get one more cup before doing so. He then left the kitchen with a full glass of the mysterious liquid in his hand.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~59~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

Back at the ballroom everything was just fine, he was scanning the room for his lover, but didn't have any luck. The only solution was that he was probably checking stuff out for and suspicious activities. Oh well he could wait, he was about to take a sip of the unknown bittersweet drink that he took from the kitchen when a hand took it from his.

"Thanks for the drink, lower class carnivore…"

Truth be told or seen, the silver haired Italian's eye twitched in irritation at the sudden invader of his silent waiting for the baseball idiot and not to mention that the guy beside him had just taken his drink!

"Hibari… Where's Dino-s-san?" he asked in the most _not_ irritated voice he could manage.

"Somewhere… I'd rather not be around him when a crowd is gathering around him… It irritates me."

"You don't say." Was all the Italian could say as he watch the cloud guardian drinking his drink. Although they were drinking buddies, this was a bit irritating, and he had a short fuse. Silence fell upon them as they observed the party from the side. A blonde Italian don came to their view—

"Oi Kyoya… I'm sorry to keep you waiting why don't we go back to the hotel ne?"

"Hm… Make me wait again in a crowded place and I shall not hesitate to bite you to death herbivore…"

The cloud guardian said in a low threatening voice that would scare anyone who hears it.

"Hahaha of course, of course Kyouya…Let's go…" Obivously the threat didn't doesn't affect the Cavallone don much to the cloud's dismay but didn't show it on his face.

Dino was leading the way out of the ballroom while Kyoya returned the now empty back to the storm guardian. As much as he really, really wanted to show his irritation he held his control as he just glared at the back of the cloud guardian who left the ballroom with ease and the Cavallone don.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

It was already around eleven at night when people started to leave. By the time everyone were nearly gone a pair still danced together just on the balcony from the ballroom. The orchestra were kind enough to still play soft music a request of a certain guardian who had a 1000-watt smile of course.

The party had officially ended at quarter to midnight and the guest had all left. The Varia whom decided to stay at the mansion until their return to Italy had all went back to their respectable rooms, and every members of the Varia besides Lussuria were very much thankful that they didn't do anything worth the punishment of sleeping in the same room as Lussusria. Vongola guardians had also returned to their own rooms.

But of course since it has been 3 months since the rain and storm guardian had spent time together. They ended up in the in the room of the rain guardian.

They spent the night together, giving into their desires and pleasure never leaving the warmth of the other's embrace and the soft whispers of promises and confessions.

**-=-=-=-:::KHR~=~8059~=~KHR:::-=-=-=-**

**Anon: **Ta-Da the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my stories! I THINK! Anyway sorry no lemon I might die if I do write lemon due to nosebleed even before I finish it. So Sorry please don't kill me! Bye bye now! Read and review! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
